


You Can't Kill Me Now, I'm Busy

by thewiredgalaxy



Series: 2 Taakitz 2 Week [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Day 3: "You can't kill me now I'm busy", Fluff, I just want some cuddles man, M/M, Taakitz Week, lowkey vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Kravitz comes home from another bounty and finds Taako stressed out over some work and decides to help him feel better.





	You Can't Kill Me Now, I'm Busy

“You can’t kill me now, I’m busy, bone boy,” Taako huffed as Kravitz entered their shared home through one of his portals. Taako spared him a glance from his desk, saw he was still in his skeleton form, and gave a small chortle. “Yeah, you’re definitely not killing me right now.”

“You’re no fun, babe,” Kravitz teased as he came over to Taako, putting on his human form and kissing his head. He leaned on the back of Taako’s chair, looking over his shoulder. “What are you working on?”

Taako sighed, rubbing his forehead. “One of the lessons for my correspondence school, and I am stuck on what this lesson should be on… So maybe you could kill me right now. Then I don’t have to work on this bullshit.” 

Kravitz laughed and moved to lean against the side of the desk to get a better view of what Taako was working on. It looked to be some sort of coded letter and a map was beside him with a bunch of maze ideas. “Looks complicated.”

“You think? Lucretia gave me all these notes and ideas and they’ve just all clumped together and I think my brain is going to explode, pumpkin,” Taako groaned, putting his head in his hands and putting his face down on the desk. 

“Well, you would make a cool looking grim reaper with your head blown out,” Kravitz joked while he rubbed Taako’s shoulder as the elf chuckled. “So I could let that kill you instead.”

“I’d rather not look like that for all of eternity,” Taako said as he lifted his head up some so he could fold his arms on his desk and look up at Kravitz. “But death would still be welcome right now.”

“I’m not going to be killing you any time soon, babe,” murmured Kravitz as he leaned down to kiss his temple. “I’d miss your warmth too much. But you should take a break before your brain explodes. Come on.”

Kravitz pulled away and held a hand out to Taako as he got up. Holding his hand gently, Kravitz led him away from his desk and to their living room. Taako took a seat on the couch as Kravitz pulled the blanket off the top of it. He settled down on the couch before Taako moved to curl up beside him. Kravitz draped the blanket over the two of them and wrapped an arm around Taako’s shoulders.

“Comfortable?” Kravitz asked as Taako nuzzled the side of his face into his chest.

“Almost...” he muttered as he cast Mage Hand to bring the tv remote over to them. Taako turned on the tv and tuned the channel to Fantasy Food Network, which was playing a rerun of Fantasy Kitchen Nightmares. Fantasy Gordon Ramsay was yelling once more at a chef who didn't care about his restaurant's food quality. It was always a fun time to watch. 

Kravitz wasn't paying much attention to the show though. He was more focused on Taako. He shifted to pull him in closer and kissed his head, his fingers finding themselves lost in Taako’s long hair. Kravitz could feel the tension release from Taako as the program went on. If he had to be honest, he enjoyed being with Taako when he was able to relax. While Taako was not often stressed, he liked to help him unwind when he could. It had been worse when he worked for the Bureau of Balance and after the events of the Hunger coming to their world. But Taako was finally in a place where he was able to relax more often now, and Kravitz was glad he could be a part of that.

“What's on your mind, pumpkin? You seem lost in thought?” Taako interrupted his thoughts, tilting his head to look up at him. 

“Just thinking about how much I love being with you and helping you relax,” Kravitz hummed in response, giving his head another kiss. 

“Awww, ain't you sweet,” Taako smiled at him, leaning forwards to give him a small kiss on his chin. “I feel the same, I feel comfortable around you.”

Kravitz smiled and moved to lay more in sync with Taako, cuddling up behind him as a big soon. He wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck. “You feeling better though?”

“Yeah, I'm a lot more chill now,” Taako sighed contently, cuddling back up into Kravitz. “I really appreciate you, bubbeleh…”

“I appreciate you being in my life,” Kravitz smiled, finding his face buried in the crook of Taako’s neck, planting a soft kiss to it. 

It was moments like these Kravitz enjoyed being Taako. It made him feel more alive than he actually was. Almost like he was actually human again. While being dead and the grim reaper had its perks, feeling like he was alive with Taako was the best of any life he could live.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, I was depressed all day and all I could think about was needing a damn hug or some cuddles so I hope you don't mind.


End file.
